Teoria della letteratura
La teoria della letteratura (o teoria letteraria) è la disciplina che si occupa di definire e di studiare il concetto di letteratura e i metodi di analisi letteraria. Sono perciò questioni della teoria della letteratura la classificazione dei generi letterari, lo studio delle tecniche di scrittura e l'approfondimento delle varie tematiche letterarie. Storia La teoria letteraria è una disciplina che ha radici molto antiche. Già nell'Antica Grecia, il filosofo Aristotele, nella sua Poetica, analizzò a fondo i generi letterari dell'epoca, in particolare la tragedia, della quale stabilì sei elementi costitutivi (favola, caratteri, pensiero, linguaggio, melopea e spettacolo). Inoltre introdusse nuovi concetti estetici come quello di mimesi e catarsi e le unità aristoteliche, tre pilastri della tragedia che stabiliscono la quantità dei luoghi (un solo luogo), il tempo (una sola giornata) e l'azione generale (un inizio, uno svolgimento e una conclusione) in cui si deve svolgere la rappresentazione di una tragedia. In seguito, queste tre regole furono erroneamente interpretate da diversi umanisti che non riferirono le tre unità alla "rappresentazione" della tragedia, bensì alla tragedia stessa, la quale doveva svolgersi in un giorno, in un solo luogo e senza trame secondarie. Dopo Aristotele moltissimi altri studiosi si sono dedicati alla teoria letteraria, sebbene nessuno lo abbia fatto come interesse primario; Alessandro Manzoni scrisse diversi saggi che trattano argomenti di teoria letteraria, come la Prefazione al Conte di Carmagnola, la Lettre à monsieur Chauvet sur l'unité de temps et de lieu dans la tragédie, la Lettera Sul romanticismo al Marchese Cesare D'Azeglio, Del romanzo storico e Dell'invenzione. La teoria letteraria moderna nacque ai primi del Novecento con le teorie dei formalisti russi ("scoperti" in occidente solo negli anni sessanta)Tzvetan Todorov (a cura di), I formalisti russi. Teoria della letteratura e metodo critico, prefazione di Roman Jakobson, edizione italiana a cura di Gian Luigi Bravo, Einaudi, Torino 1968 (edizione originale: Theorie de la litterature: Textes des formalistes russes, reunis, presentes et traduits par Tzvetan Todorov; pref. de Roman Jakobson, Éditions du Seuil, Paris 1965) e di alcuni studiosi anglosassoni che in seguito verranno riuniti sotto la definizione di new criticsAd esempio Richard Green Moulton, autore di The modern study of literature; an introduction to literary theory and interpretation, Chicago, The University of Chicago press 1915. Negli stessi anni in Italia Benedetto Croce intitolava Teoria e storia della letteratura le lezioni tenute in Napoli dal 1839 al 1848 del critico letterario Francesco De SanctisG. Laterza & figli, Bari 1926. A livello accademico, si possono citare i teorici letterari Franco BrioschiElementi di teoria letteraria, Principato, Milano 1984 (con Costanzo Di Girolamo) ISBN 88-416-1106-5 e René WellekTheory of Literature (1949, con Austin Warren), trad. Pier Luigi Contessi, Teoria della letteratura, Il Mulino, Bologna 1956; n. ed. a cura di Luciano Bottoni, ivi, 1981. ISBN 88-15-06696-9. Note Bibliografia * Boris Tomaševskij, Teoria della letteratura 1928, Feltrinelli, Milano 1978 * René Wellek, Austin Warren, Theory of Literature 1949, traduzione di Pier Luigi Contessi, Teoria della letteratura e metodologia dello studio letterario, Il Mulino, Bologna 1956; nuova ed. a cura di Luciano Bottoni con il titolo Teoria della letteratura, ivi, 1981. ISBN 88-15-06696-9 * Ezio Raimondi, Tecniche della critica letteraria 1967, nuova ed. accresciuta, Einaudi, Torino 1983 * Teoria della letteratura, a cura di Ezio Raimondi e Luciano Bottoni, Il Mulino, Bologna 1975 * Franco Brioschi, Costanzo Di Girolamo, Elementi di teoria letteraria, Principato, Milano 1984, 20008 * Giovanni Bottiroli, Che cos'è la teoria della letteratura. Fondamenti e problemi, Einaudi, Torino 2006 Voci correlate * Letteratura * Critica letteraria Categoria:Letteratura